Porque estaba condenado eternamente
by Yatterwa
Summary: Xan ha llegado a la rotunda solución de que quiere evitar que tras morir su alma quede atrapada en el filo lunar. Con la ayuda de Charname y compañeros tanto conocidos como desconocidos para Xan, tendrá que enfrentarse a una importante búsqueda que les llevará muy lejos. Sólo la luz del filo de la espada lunar sabe si esta búsqueda llevará al elegido a su perdición o al paraíso.


**Prólogo: La negación**

La bruma caía suavemente sobre los edificios de Evereska, vistiéndola con una capa suave y vaporosa. Rodeada de doce colinas, las cuales recibían el nombre de Shaeradim, Evereska se ocultaba como una doncella tímida tras la protección de sus doce guardianes naturales. Algún resto de bruma quedaba sobre la punta de las colinas, y al elfo enjunto y no muy alto que ascendía por la ladera de la colina, le pareció que Evereska quería abrazar a aquellas colinas. Que quería abrazar a todo aquel que, tras tiempo alejado de ella, retornaba. El elfo llegó finalmente hasta la cima de la colina, y prácticamente, sintió el abrazo de la bruma. Era Evereska, la propia ciudadela, dándole la bienvenida al elegido de la espada lunar, que se regaló para sí mismo la vista que Shaeradim le ofrecía, como si fuera un balcón natural al valle donde estaba situada la ciudadela élfica.

-No importa dónde viaje... nunca podré ver algo más hermoso-susurró, respirando profundamente mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad. Por unos instantes, su mente estaba en paz.

Como portador de la espada lunar, era enviado a resolver diversos asuntos que pudieran afectar a Evereska. En este caso, en concreto, volvía porque se había visto movimiento en torno al gran pantano de Chelimber y en torno al bosque olvidado de lo que parecía una tribu nómada y su extraño culto, aunque por suerte, pronto dejaron de moverse por las inmediaciones de las tierras élficas y se esfumaron casi tan rápido como habían venido, por lo que Xan no había considerado necesario pedir una escolta para la vuelta. No le inquietaba ser atacado -tenía la certeza de que sería una vuelta sin sobresaltos- pero sí le preocupaba haber averigüado muy poco sobre aquellos extraños. Puede que no se hubiera hecho con la victoria tota, pero estaba bien si al menos los había ahuyentado de merodear en torno a su hogar, y por el momento bastaba; perseguirlos, no tendría sentido. El pasado de los elfos era lo suficientemente doloroso como para hacer que esta raza quisiera mantener oculta su hogar para conseguir un aislamiento total del resto de Faerun y de todos los preblemas que allí sucedían, aunque paradójicamente, los gobernantes de Evereska procuraban saber en todo momento qué estaba ocurriendo fuera de su territorio, para poder defenderse. Ningún semielfo o humano había pisado Evereska, y nunca lo haría.

En ese instante, Xan cerró los ojos, sintiendo un poco de amargura. Ninguno de sus estimados compañeros de viaje -o al menos, estimaba a la mayoría de ellos- podría comprobar que tenía verdaderas razones para estimar con tanta vehemencia las tierras de Evereska. Y aún menos, uno de sus mejores amigos, ya que en sus venas corría sangre drow. El hijo de Baal había resultado ser un semidrow llamado Dilian. Sus compatriotas preferirían arrancarle los ojos antes de dejar que se posasen sobre Evereska. Xan no podía presumir de que no hubiera experimentado cierto rechazo; inclusive, cuando fue salvado por él de las manos de Mulhahey, aunque era evidente que se sintió bien al ver la luz del sol de nuevo, en su corazón también había un sentimiento de humillación que le había costado quitarse. Sin embargo, con pasar un par de jornadas con él, sabía que la mala sangre de los asesinos y la sangre del dios de los asesinatos estaba contenida por un corazón que parecía tan puro como el de un niño, aunque fuerte debido a la pérdida de su padrastro. Llegaron a ser buenos amigos una vez Xan consiguió saltar la barrera del rechazo. La aventura con el hijo de Baal y todos sus aliados había hecho que Xan aprendiera mucho, ya que en ellos había encontrado tanto cosas buenas como malas; camaradería, valentía, bondad, nerviosismo, angustia, destrucción y remordimientos. Y no sólo en Dilian. Kivan, por ejemplo, estaba a ojos de Xan reconcomido por sentimientos de venganza e ira, sentimientos que le traían más dolor que satisfacción, pero sentimientos que no podía abandonar porque no sabía vivir sin ellos a partir de la muerte de su esposa. Otro ejemplo, era el mago thaytiano Edwin; no lo apreciaba por su personalidad, pero sí le apreciaba un poco por haberle recordado que, al final, cada uno buscaba algo que no podía encontrar nadie más que uno mismo, un sentido y lección muy egoístas pero ciertos. En cuanto al hijo de Baal era un gato callejero que se revolvía contra todo lo que el destino le había cargado en la espada; gritaba, lloraba y reía, todo con un entusiasmo que a Xan cautivaba a la misma vez que lo horrorizaba, por la simpleza y naturalidad con la que Dilian aceptaba y vivía intensamente los sentimientos tanto buenos como malos. Podía citar de cada uno de ellos algo que había atesorado para sí mismo.

Realmente había llegado al punto de que los extrañaba, ya que se había acostumbrado a viajar con ellos. El asunto del trono de hierro y todo lo que se había desenvuelto con él, había tomado casi dos años, tras lo que finalmente cada uno volvió a donde debía. Xan se había inquietado por ciertas noticias que había recibido, y cuando Dilian tras un tiempo desaparecido se las corroboró por carta*, Xan lloró amargamente porque la mayoría de sus compañeros habían desaparecido, pero lo más probable es que habían encontrado su final en la mazmorra de un mago llamado Irenicus. Inclusive, personas que sólo habían conocido por un tiempo habían sido capturadas y asesinadas, como Khalid o Imoen, a la cual consiguieron rescatar pero cuyo carácter quedó marcado para siempre. Se preocupó por cómo estaría Jaheira, aunque Dilian le había hablado en su carta que se había reunido con los Arpistas de Atkatla. En especial le dolió la partida de Kivan y Sherine**, una druida que había tenido una vida muy difícil y que habían encontrado en el mismo fuerte gnoll donde rescataron a Dynaheir. Ambos habían sido sus compañeros durante mucho tiempo, y eran ambos personas a las que Xan podía calificar como muy buenas. Sin embargo Xan sabía que en cierta manera, todos los que había conocido habían muerto un poco. Dudaba que el Dilian que le había ayudado en las minas hubiera seguido intacto con todo aquello, y aunque fuera doloroso saberlo, quizás sólo era algo inevitable que ocurriría debido al legado de su sangre. No estaba seguro de que si tras todo aquello lo extrañaban a él, o si lo habían llegado a extrañar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas porque su tierra era hermosa, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que los extrañaba intensamente, la idea de irse le conllevaba más dolor que el echar en falta a sus amigos. De ser sincero, creía que tras morir su espíritu retornaría a Evereska, a vigilar mudamente los muros de la ciudad élfica, observando, vigilando por siempre. Para Xan, eso era lo único que quería. El paraíso estaba en la ciudad que tanto había amado. Sin embargo, su deseo no sería posible.

Porque estaba condenado eternamente.

Aquella espada lunar, la que era característica del guardían de su pueblo, esa espada que le había escogido sin razón aparente, guardaba en en su filo las almas de sus portadores. Para los habitanes de Evereska era una capilla sixtina donde dejar reposar el alma, sin embargo para Xan se antojaba como un horrible ataúd en forma de filo de espada. A veces sentía que la detestaba. Para empezar, Xan no paraba de preguntarse porqué le había escogido a él. Para proseguir, le traía más problemas que soluciones. Y para terminar, aquella espada lo condenaba más allá de la muerte. Nunca se había atrevido a decirlo en Evereska. A la única persona a la que se lo había confiado era a Dilian, aunque estaba seguro de que con ser un poco observador como lo eran tanto Kivan como Sherine, era fácil percatarse de ello, y que ellos lo habían entendido aunque Xan no se lo hubiera contado.

"Tienes muchos años por delante, aunque seas algo mayor que no. El tiempo no parece un problema..." se sorprendió de acordarse de lo que había dicho.

-...mientes. Puedo morir en cualquier segundo. La vida es frágil..-y aunque en ese momento, hacía ya mucho, no lo había dicho, Xan comenzó a rebatir cada palabra recordada.

"...no te limites a aceptarlo si no quieres eso para ti, Xan. No te escudes en la excusa de decir que era inevitable..."

-...pero, ¿y si a pesar de que yo no lo quiera e intente cambiarlo, fracaso?"

"No puedes quedarte parado viendo cómo te roban algo tan importante como la libertad..."

-¿Pero yo en realidad soy libre? Yo no tuve la capacidad de elegir si quería acpetar la decisión de esta espada de residir en mis manos..

"...hay veces en las que uno debe gritar, hacer saber al mundo que no quieres quedarte parado ese supuesto destino y que vas a cambiarlo."

Xan había considerado que era la palabrería propia de aquel descabellado hijo de Baal, palabrería de excesivo optimista que Xan juraba que estaba en su camino para catapultarlo a morir con sus órdenes impetuosas e imprudentes, aquel que prácticamente todos los días bailaba con la muerte que debía querer inflingir a los demás tal y como su sangre le impulsaba. Se suponía que había nacido para que el mundo se tiñera de rojo y el cielo llorase porque el poder del dios del asesinato tomaba todas las vidas que en su camino se cruzaban. Sin embargo, ahí estaba aquel hijo de Baal, siendo golpeado por el dolor de sentir tristeza porque otros habían muerto. Xan se preguntaba si Baal lo había castigado por su osadía a oponerse a sus planes.

Xan recordó algo más de aquel momento, además de las palabras. Una sonrisa extraña, porque no era usual en el semidrow. Sí, era una sonrisa no muy segura de poder cumplir lo que estaba diciendo. Xan comprendió que Dilian no sabía si sus gritos de negación servían de algo, pero que de alguna manera necesitaba seguir gritando para no volverse loco o caer en la desesperación.

No podía admitir que estaba desesperado ante la idea de morir. Xan se había resignado a que la muerte era algo natural y que en cierta manera, no se podía escapar. La muerte era un logos mucho mayor que las personas, y no había manera de saber sobre sus planes. A Xan no le aterrorizaba morir; entendía que de la misma manera que todo lo bueno tiene un final, la vida tenía inevitablemente final, que era movimiento que terminaba en quietud. Aunque como casi toda persona no quería morir, concebía la muerte en sí misma como un descanso. Lo que a Xan le horrorizaba de la idea de la muerte era su sigilo, y cómo se pronunciaba haciendo a otras personas sus víctimas; la muerte le dolía más en aquellos que más quería que en sí mismo. Fuera de eso, la muerte era el descanso eterno de un valle de lágrimas.

-Entonces, ¿porqué me siento desesperado?-susurró Xan.

Porque también le negaban el descanso, el sueño eterno. Si la muerte era dormir para siempre, el alma podía soñar. Inclusive, cabía la posibilidad de que, como en esas ocaciones en las que el sueño es tan profundo que la mente lo percibía como realidad, los muertos creyeran que estaban viviendo. Xan no veía problemas con eso, porque habría partes de su sueño donde recuperaría todo lo que había querido; la amistad con sus compañeros, y el retorno a su amada Evereska, incluso recuperaría la imagen que tenía en sus ojos en lo alto de aquella colina. Lo que le hacía sentir desesperado a Xan es que en el mismo instante que había recibido esa espada lunar, se le había negado descansar.

A eso se refería cuando hablaba de condena. Y era justamente eso lo que le hacía sentir una desesperación tan grande.

-¿Yo... yo quiero seguir condenado incluso después de morir? ¿Más allá de los siglos y de los milenios?

No.

-¿Eternamente?

No.

-No quiero.

"No quiero."

-¡NO!-Xan se sorprendió al oír su propio chillido, que hizo levantar a los pájaros cercanos en un vuelo asustado. Normalmente la voz del elfo era atiplada, muy bajita, que como él, parecía ser una voz que no quería ser oída, por eso sintió que había algo más en su corazón chillando con él. Xan estaba con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados, presa de temblores, pero con los dientes apretados. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás levemente, su respiración se había acelerado y había gritado a los cuatro vientos, por primera vez, que no quería ese destino.

N.A:*Damos por supuesto que Xan no participó en los hechos de BGII -eso incluye que el mod no habría tenido lugar- y que Xan no murió, mientras que Kivan sí lo hizo.

**Npc creada por mí en el juego. El grupo completo en orden de su unión era: Dilian, Xan, Edwin, Sherine, Kivan y Coran.


End file.
